


Buy Me a Drink

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Roleplay, strangers at the tavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt shares a table with a stranger in a tavern, and the stranger is anything but shy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Buy Me a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this filthy before, holy crap. This was for a prompt fill for the wonderful @elliestormfound on tumblr

Geralt scowled, glancing around the busy the tavern. It was packed, seeming as if the entire village was there. Looking around, Geralt only found one table with available seats. In the back corner there was a table occupied by only one man.

Well, Geralt does prefer to sit in the back corner.

Geralt wove his way through the tavern patrons to the table, nodding his head at the man seated there, “May I join you?”

Bright blue eyes travelled up and down Geralt’s body slowly before the man finally smiled, “If you buy me a drink.”

Geralt frowns at the man’s flirty behavior but nods, sitting down across from him and indicating to a nearby barmaid to bring two ales.

As the barmaid hurried to the bar, Geralt turned back to study the man across from him. He had brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that were studying Geralt in turn, his tongue was peaking out from between his teeth as if he were lost in concentration. His shoulders were broad, and his waist seemed trim under his bright red doublet.

He was _attractive_.

The barmaid shuffled back over and set two tankards of ale on the table, accepting Geralt’s offered coin with a small smile, and turned her attention back to the other tavern patrons.

The man leaned forward, reaching for one of the tankards of ale, “So tell me, handsome stranger, what’s your name?”

“Geralt,” he responded, reaching for his own tankard.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Geralt,” the man cocked his head to the side, “I’m Jaskier.”

Geralt nodded and took a long pull from his ale to avoid having to respond.

“Tell me, Geralt, what brought you to this tavern?”

Geralt set his ale down, looking back at Jaskier, “Just travelling through, needed a place to stay for the night.”

“And have you gotten a room yet?”

“No.”

Jaskier leaned forward, his eyes staring in Geralt’s, “Would you like to share mine?”

Geralt’s eyes widened, shocked at the man’s forwardness, “I can get my own room, thank you.”

Leaning back from the table, Jaskier raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure you can, but mine is better.”

“Why is yours better?”

“Because I’m there.”

Geralt froze, considering the offer, it _had_ been a while since… well, “Alright, then. At least let me buy dinner, as a thanks.”

Jaskier’s eyes gleamed brightly as Geralt stood, and Geralt could feel them follow him as he made it way to the bar to order. When he returned, Jaskier had slid over to the far side of the bench and he indicated Geralt sit next to him.

Placing the food on the table, Geralt slid into the seat, looking around the tavern. From this side of the table, he could see everyone in the tavern. Jaskier shifted on the bench, moving close enough to Geralt that he could whisper in his ear, “Thank you, Geralt.”

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, suppressing a shiver as he focused on the food in front of him.

The two sat in silence as they worked on their meals, Geralt had mostly finished his when he felt a hand settle on his thigh, just above his knee. He tensed as the hand slid further up his thigh and he sent a sharp look at Jaskier, “Jask! What are you- “

“Shhh,” Jaskier cut in, leaning in so he could whisper in Geralt’s ear again, “C’mon baby, stay in character. Use your word and I’ll stop, okay?”

Geralt nodded, clearing his throat and focusing his attention back on his dinner, trying to ignore the hand still slowly trailing up his thigh.

“Tell me, Geralt, is anyone in the tavern paying us any attention?” Jaskier’s body was still leaning into Geralt, his lips pressed close to Geralt’s ear.

Geralt breathed slowly, trying to control his heart rate, as he slowly looked around the tavern, the hand on his thigh still inching upward.

“No.” His voice sounded ragged.

Jaskier hummed happily, “That’s good,” his hand settled over Geralt’s half hard cock, squeezing it through his trousers, “If they were paying attention, they’d be getting quite the show, wouldn’t they?”

Geralt gasped out a moan as Jaskier squeezed him again, making Jaskier laugh quietly, “Oh, do you like that idea?”

Geralt’s breathing had turned ragged and he shifted on the bench, leaning back against the wall behind him, trying to ease some the pressure building in his tightening pants.

Jaskier squeezed him again, “Well, this feel’s rather uncomfortable. Here, let me help.” Jaskier’s deft fingers started pulling at the laces binding Geralt’s trousers together.

“Tell me Geralt, do you often buy strangers a drink in hopes they’ll get you off under the table?”

Geralt choked out a moan before biting down on his hand, trying to stifle the noise. Jaskier chuckles into Geralt’s neck as he finally freed Geralt’s cock, now fully hard.

Jaskier pulled his hand out from under the table and Geralt tried to take the opportunity to catch his breath but lost it again when Jaskier casually licked a stripe up his palm before reaching back under the table.

Geralt took a steadying breath as Jaskier wrapped his hand around his cock firmly. “Now keep an eye out, Geralt,” Jaskier said, stroking the man slowly, “Don’t want anyone noticing us, do you?” Geralt whimpered, “And do try to keep quiet, dear.” Jaskier’s breath was hot and distracting on Geralt’s neck as he tried to focus on the rest of the tavern, make sure they weren’t drawing any unwanted attention.

Jaskier’s hand tightened suddenly, twisting around the head of Geralt’s cock, making Geralt grip at the table in front of him, shaking as he tried not to let out another whimper.

He wouldn’t last long like this.

“Close already?” Jaskier asked, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s neck as he nodded, “Hmmm… I think you should wait, for me. I want you to come when I’m inside of you, okay? Can you wait for me?”

Jaskier released his grip on Geralt’s cock and slid off of the bench, walking around the table to lean down in front of Geralt, “When you’ve calmed down, meet me in my room,” and then strutted through the room and upstairs, leaving Geralt at the table, shaking and breathing hard.

This would be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @electricrituals


End file.
